


【耀訪】你可不可以⋯⋯？

by Idrilsparks



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Online Dating
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: 有些事高訪不可以。與此相對，也有些事他當然可以。





	【耀訪】你可不可以⋯⋯？

**Author's Note:**

> 群裡玩遊戲的關鍵詞作業  
> 慶祝第一屆坑蒙拐騙有糧吃互助活動圓滿落幕！  
> 我的關鍵詞：Blued QQ炫舞 太太

【耀訪】你可不可以⋯⋯？

 

隨機關鍵詞挑戰：太太 Blued QQ炫舞

 

 

  
   
二十二點。

  
這個時間對剛回上海兩週的小林總來說有些過於早了。對他這樣的派對動物而言，凌晨時分，生活才剛剛開始。奈何最近老頭子管得嚴，他只能換個別的法子找樂子。

  
人不可一日無事，愛沒法一週不做。他斟酌了一下牛頭不對馬嘴的下半句，很滿意地自己點了點頭。鄭一俊曾經搶過他的手機註冊了一大堆五花八門的「社交軟件」帳號，勸他不要在一顆歪脖子樹上吊死。深夜無事，空虛寂寞冷的林耀正深以為然。他打開blued，心想要換口味就換到底。

  
事實是小林總旅美多年，口味和眼下gay圈的風潮相去甚遠。他面對著第二頁只有肌肉塊大小不同的寸頭一字鬍俊男，頭皮發麻地關掉了應用程式。

  
出師不利的林耀正轉頭打開了tinder。

  
這個帳號也是鄭一俊註冊的，用的是林耀正的新號碼。他百無聊賴地沖左劃下朝右兩下，只不過是打算看看照片。刷過清一色歪頭擠眼狗狗emoji自拍，小林總在新滑到的頁面停下手指——那是一張非常簡單的黑白照片，沒有臉出鏡，只有從腳到膝蓋的位置。西褲周到平展，想必不是普通質料。褲腳不重要，重要的是黑色的皮鞋和褲腳之間那一段白生生裸露的位置。踝骨輕輕隆起就收進鞋內，往上是細得足以輕易折斷的腳腕。捲起來的褲腳罩下半片陰影，褲腿幾乎是空蕩蕩的。搭在大腿上的另一側腳腕也是光潔纖細的漂亮樣子。小林總盯著這張照片，有五秒鐘的時間處於大腦完全停擺狀態。

  
在他回過神來之前，拇指的肌肉記憶已經完成了上滑狂擊superlike的操作。

  
和那雙極品腳腕相比，接下來滑到的幾個人只不過是視覺災難而已。林耀正驚恐地左滑了一大票人，開始後悔沒有把剛剛那張照片截圖保存。

  
直到今天的like次數被全部用完，聊天窗依舊空空如也。今天居然一個互滑也沒有，這和他玩慣了的tinder可一點都不一樣。難道是國內的小女生不吃這一套了……？小林總覺得乏味，切走界面玩遊戲去了。  
 

  
高訪的tinder被安置在手機桌面第二頁「不常用軟件」文件夾中的第四頁左下方。

  
就通常情況而言，tinder是一個不切實際且效率極為底下的無趣app。合眼緣的人不多，有意思的就更少。厭倦了「在，報個數？」的高訪鮮少打開它——特殊情況除外。已經很晚了，他還在加班。中意雙語的併購企劃書讓人一個頭兩個大，此時手機的振動就分外讓人心猿意馬。他伸手把屏幕翻向自己，You've been superliked 的橫幅照亮鏡片。只工作不玩耍，聰明高總也變傻。高訪長舒一口氣，解鎖了手機。他左滑了一個留著韓式劉海用狗頭emoji特效自拍的童子雞，一個只放了張QQ炫舞截圖當照片的傻逼，一個自稱三十歲但實際上四十起底的油膩金融中層男，一個照片上只有槍架著胯間iPad的無聊鬼，一個在臉上堅壁清野眉毛睫毛看起來固若金湯的騷0，一個一字鬍醜瞎人眼的高加索人，一個只放了張QQ炫舞截圖當照片的傻逼——嗯？

  
他又滑了一輪。炫舞男孩第三次出現時，業務部首席的本能讓高訪下拉點進這個人的資料頁。出乎他意料的是，炫舞男孩居然還設置了資料anthem。也不知道是哪個草根歌手的網紅新作——《你可不可以做我的太太》。

  
自認為還算有點品位的高總在心裡翻了個白眼。

 

   
林耀正在玩遊戲時遭遇了瓶頸。

  
驗證碼這種麻煩的東西究竟什麼時候才能取締。他撓著頭打開短信又關上。四位支付密碼的有效時限是三分鐘，他等到第三次重新發送，信箱上的紅色數字也沒有增加。

  
這麼多次都收不到，難道是手機的問題嗎？他這麼想著，突然意識到自己回國換了新的手機號——臥槽等等，那我的賬號怎麼回事？？

  
他急急忙忙打開tinder調到資料頁，映入眼簾的是一張單調——單調個屁——的QQ炫舞截圖。粉紫色背景裡，長著撲棱蛾子翅膀的殺馬特黑衣男金雞獨立揮舞著兩把自帶藍色浮光特效的炎劍。即使是靜態照片，傻逼感依然虎虎生風呼之欲出。無怪今天一個互滑也沒有啊，鄭一俊個孫子。

  
他罵罵咧咧地翻出被自己選進fb精選相冊的六張照片，健身房裡側身對鏡的自拍特地放在首位，隨即轉頭抓著新手機號修理遊戲賬戶去了。

 

  
   
高訪甫一退出資料裡的ins鏈接就被新換上的照片晃得眼前一暈。

  
他切到後面幾張，有戴著墨鏡手牽狗繩的生活照，還有彈鋼琴的他拍，最後一張戴著面具的，那身西裝看起來不錯。他又拉回頭一張。那也是張黑白照片。大幅鏡面裡映出緊實的肌肉，條塊分明。射燈光線自上而下，打亮了胸前一片，也在腹肌和股溝投下深淺不一的陰影。有品位的高總無意識地嚥下一口氣，上滑拇指給出了全上海最挑剔tinder用戶數月來的第一顆藍色小星星。

  
   
——可以當然是不可以的。但他可以。

 

 

 


End file.
